1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expansion guiding apparatus of a curtain airbag for an automobile, and more particularly, to an expansion guiding apparatus in which an airbag cushion is not caught in a pillar trim of a center pillar when the curtain airbag is expanded.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pillar forms a doorframe, and is generally divided into a front pillar, a center pillar and a rear pillar. A decorative pillar trim is attached to the surface of the pillar facing the passenger compartment. A curtain airbag may be caught between the center pillar and the pillar trim when the airbag expands.
A lamp bracket is provided as an expansion guiding apparatus for preventing the curtain airbag from being caught and guiding the expansion direction of the airbag. However, the lamp bracket is typically formed of a rigid metal, so it does not deform by expansion pressure. Its impact absorption is therefore low. Furthermore, the airbag cushion may break the pillar trim, and since the pillar trim is typically made of a metal, the broken pillar trim can be a murderous weapon.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.